Perfect
Perfect is the third track on Made in the A.M. It was announced on October 9, 2015 that "Perfect" would be released as the second single on October 16, 2015. The song is "an emotionally charged ironic love song featuring passionate drumming, rousing guitars, shimmering synths and an immense chorus."HJPR Press Release Background "Perfect" was written and recorded in Los Angeles during July 2015. On July 3, 2015, Louis posted a picture of himself with some of the songwriters, as well as rapper Lunchmoney Lewis, onto InstagramLouis's Instagram. On October 4th, "Perfect" was registered on ASCAP and all of the track's songwriters were revealed. A fan on Twitter noted the song was co-written by Harry, despite not being in the photo Louis uploaded. Lunchmoney Lewis favorited this tweet, confirming Harry had been in the recording studio on July 3rd.Tweet Favorited By Lunchmoney Lewis On October 14, 2015 Louis spoke to Good Morning Britain about writing the song with Harry, describing the song's meaning as "you’re not the typical knight in shining armor, Romeo kinda guy…you’re not taking it so seriously. It’s more about the moment.”Louis talks about Perfect's meaning The media heavily speculated the lyric "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about" was a reference to Taylor Swift, who dated Harry briefly in 2012, and wrote numerous songs about their relationship for her 1989 album. Harry denied the rumours, saying "I don't really read it speculation. I'm never going to tell someone what it means to them, because there's a lot of songs where I feel something completely different from what the writer intended me to feel. It's obviously funny to see, but it's up to everybody's individual interpretation."Harry Styles USA Today Interview Liam also denied the rumours saying "Louis wrote on Perfect too, so how could he write about Taylor Swift - Louis unless you have some secret thing going on? It might be for somebody, but we can’t say that. It’s still a bad boy tune."Liam's Hello Interview Louis added “Everybody draws on their own experience so it’s not a crazy thing if that’s what it’s about.” The "secret thing" Liam refers to is presumed to be Harry and Louis's relationship; see this. On September 29, 2015, Julian Bunetta tweeted "I mean it's not perfect" in response to a fan asking if "Infinity" was the best song he's ever heard.Julian's hint tweet He later told another fan "Perfect" is "a jam. I play it in my car all the time."Julian's Tweet Bunetta also said the song took a long time to write "because it was written over a couple different continents. It started as one thing and ended up where it is. Good driving song."Julian Bunetta Interview On October 9, 2015, Apple Music's official Twitter account posted a confirmation tweet stating "Perfect" was the second single. Two hours later, the tweet was deleted. A short time later, Liam tweeted "Looks like the cat's out of the bag!!! Our next single is "Perfect". Can't wait for you all to hear it!"Liam's Tweet and Harry tweeted "Our next single is called 'Perfect'. Looking forward to you hearing it, hope that you like those apples."Harry's Tweet(in reference to Apple Music prematurely confirming the news). Niall posted the official single artwork to InstagramNiall's Instagram and Louis expressed his excitement for the single, tweeting "Soooooo excited for you all to hear Perfect ! Ahhhhhh"Louis's Tweet Lyrics Release "Perfect" premiered on October 16th, during UK radio show BBC Radio1 Breakfast, hosted by Nick Grimshaw. It was made available for pre-order in the UK and Ireland two days before. Perfect EP On October 21, 2015, a special edition extended play called the "Perfect EP" was released onto Spotify. It featured a brand new unreleased track called "Home", two remixes of "Perfect" and one remix of "Drag Me Down", produced by Liam and featuring rapper Lunchmoney Lewis. The EP became available on iTunes worldwide over the following 24 hours. Tracklist # Perfect (Stripped) # "Home" # Perfect (Mamota Remix) # Drag Me Down (Big Payno Remix) ft. Lunchmoney Lewis Charts "Perfect" reached #1 in Ireland, Scotland and Slovakia. It was a top 10 hit in numerous other countries including the USA where it became their 6th top 10 hit, beating the record previously held by The Beatles. On January 29, 2016, BPI announced the song had gone gold in the U.KGold. Performances Music Video References Category:Singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:On The Road Again Tour songs